La vida moderna de Rocko
La vida moderna de Rocko es una serie animada creada en 1993 en Estados Unidos por Joe Murray y trasmitida por la cadena Nickelodeon donde formó parte de los primeros Nicktoons. Esta serie animada trataba de un wallaby pequeño llamado Rocko que vivía en una ciudad llamada O-Town con su perro Spunky y otros personajes. Trama La trama sigue la vida de un Wallaby, Rocko, que ha emigrado a Estados Unidos desde Australia. En Estados Unidos, se enfrenta con diversos problemas y desafíos, que habitualmente son presentados exacerbando el peligro (no solo físico) de cada situación hasta darle a la trama de cada episodio una esencia cómica, siendo buena parte de las veces el verdadero núcleo de éste efecto las deformaciones y/o alteraciones físicas que llegan a sufrir Rocko y quienes estén con él, o asimismo las exacerbaciones de lo dificultoso que se le hacía a Rocko y/o a sus compañeros conseguir su objetivo, manifestado a través del ambiente que lo(s) rodea y su rudeza (o la de las situaciones que se presentaban dentro de el) hacia él(ellos); gran parte de las veces ese peligro o dificultad eran provocados por artefactos tecnológicos diseñados o deteriorados de tal forma que se convertían en serios motivos de riesgo. La influencia de sus compañeros sobre Rocko se orientaba a enseñarle lo que significa ser un buen amigo. Hay insinuaciones sexuales, tales como las referencias a las partes del cuerpo como los pezones, pecho, testículos y otros, además de leves chistes de carácter sexual. Muchos de los lugares en el programa de televisión Rocko's Modern Life tienen la letra "O", por ejemplo, O-Town y Comglom-O. Cuando se le preguntó sobre el uso de "O" en su programa dijo Murray: "Siempre tengo un gran placer en las empresas que eran «Casa-O-Paint ', o' Ton-O-Noodles", porque sus nombres parecían homogeneizar lo que vendían, y tira de los productos de la verdadera individualidad y el volumen de estrés. .. , y todos sabemos, el sueño americano es el volumen! Entonces, ¿qué mejor compañía para crear el volumen de «conglomerado-O ', y puesto que la mayoría de la población trabajaba en conglomerado-O, que debería llamarse' Town O '. También quería que el pueblo se llamara "EE.UU. anytown ', y me gustaban los deportes los jugadores con un gran cero en su espalda. Fue divertido para mí. 3" Los lugares parcela fueron las siguientes: *'O-Town' es la ciudad en donde vive Rocko. *'Chokey Chicken, pollos jugos o la Gallina Frita' es un restaurante favorito, lugar donde Rocko, Heffer, Y Filburt comen. Es una parodia de KFC. *'Conglom-O Usted nos pertenece' es la empresa más grande de la ciudad, que posee hasta el Ayuntamiento. El dueño es el Sr. Dupette, que tiene formas muy peculiares para ver si los empleados están en condiciones de trabajar allí. Conglom-O no parece tener un propósito específico o de un producto que es una empresa gigante que fabrica muchos productos. Conglom-O se muestra siempre por debajo de su nombre. El lema es "Usted Nos Pertenece", revela en un episodio posterior musical que poseen todo en O-Town. Cuando Ed Cabezona se mostró a trabajar en conglomerado-O en 1961, declaró el lema "We Will You Own" (en alusión al futuro de la megacorporaciones). La ilustración que aparece con el logo y en la parte superior del conglomerado oficial-O rascacielos Corp. es un copa de martini con el planeta Tierra en lugar de una de aceituna. *'Heck' es donde "los malos o los castigados" van cuando mueren. En dicho lugar vive Duraznito, y es donde Heffer está condenado al sufrimiento eterno. *'Holl-o-Wood' es una ciudad que se asemeja a la de Hollywood como parodia la sección de Los Ángeles, California. *'Repusto de historietas O': Lugar donde trabaja Rocko vendiendo historietas. Duración de la serie La vida moderna de Rocko fue emitida entre 1993-2004, en 2002 comenzó la transmisión en Nicktoons Network donde todavía es transmitida, asimismo en el bloque nick@tnite latinoamericano. *En la zona norte es transmitido de Lunes a Viernes a las 12:30 am. Sábado y Domingo a las 12:00 am, emitiéndolo así todos los días (a junio de 2012).En Argentina es trasmitido por nick@tnite de lunes a viernes a las 00:30 de la noche. Episodios Personajes *Rocko *Spunky *Filburt *Heffer *Edward "Ed" Bighead (Cabezagrande) *Doctora Paula Hutchison *Beverly "Bev" Bighead (Cabezagrande) *Really Really Big Man (Hombre Grande Grande) Reparto Algunos de los actores de voz que prestan su voz en inglés en la serie actualmente prestan su voz para otras series de Nickelodeon, tal es el caso de Carlos Alazraqui (la voz de Rocko) que hace la voz de Denzel Crocker en Los padrinos mágicos; de Tom Kenny (Voz de Heffer) que hace varias voces además del personaje prinicpal en Bob Esponja; y de Doug Lawrence (Voz de Filburt) que también presta su voz en Bob Esponja haciendo las voces de Plankton, Larry Langosta y otras voces. Cabe destacar que los tres también participan en el reparto en inglés de la serie El Campamento de Lazlo, serie que también fue creada por Joe Murray. Inglés *Carlos Alazraqui: Rocko, Spunky, Leon, abuela de Rocko. *Tom Kenny: Heffer Wolfe, Chuck, Sr. Smitty, El Gran, Gran, Hombre, Peaches (Duraznito), voces adicionales. *Mr. Lawrence: Filburt, Peter Wolf. *Linda Wallem: Dra. Hutchison, Sra. Virginia Wolf, Abuela Wolf, Cindy Wolf, Tammy el cerdo, voces adicionales. *Charles Adler:Ed Cabezagrande, Gladys, Sr. George Wolf, Abuelo Wolf, Bev Cabezagrande, Sr. Dupette, voces adicionales. *Joe Murray: Ralph Cabezagrande *Kevin Meaney: Mamá Hutchison (aparición en dos episodios). *Nancy Cartwright: Madre de Filburt Español - Latinoamérica *Carlos Iñigo: Rocko *Roberto Carrillo: Heffer Wolfe *Guadalupe Noel(†): Bev Cabeza Grande. *Gabriel Chávez: Ed Cabeza Grande *Ernesto Lezama: Filburt *Magda Giner: Virginia Wolfe *Arturo Mercado / Alejandro Illescas(†): Sr. Dupette *Patricia Acevedo / Dulce Guerrero: Doctora Paula Hutchison *Loretta Santini: La viuda Hutchison *Rocío Garcel: Abuela Rocko / Banana Extraterrestre / Voces diversas. *Alejandro Villeli: Frank Hutchison *Jorge Santos: El Gran, Gran Hombre *Mónica Estrada: Sheila *Alfonso Obregón: Ralph Cabeza Grande / Voces diversas. *Eduardo Borja(†): Sr. Smitffy *Jorge Roig: Narración, Ed Cabeza Grande (voz cantada), Voces diversas. *Carlos del Campo: Chuck, Voces diversas. *Martín Soto: León, Voces diversas *Herman Lopez: Voces diversas *Alfonso Mellado: George Wolf, Voces diversas. *Miguel Ángel Ghigliazza: Voces diversas *Rossy Aguirre: Voces diversas *Ricardo Hill: Voces diversas *Eduardo Garza: Voces diversas (a partir de temporada 4). Español - España *Eduardo Gutiérrez: Rocko *Ángel Egido: Heffer *Manuel Bellido: Filburt *Francisco Andrés Valdivia: Spunky *Margarita Ponce: Bev Cabezón *Enrique Cazorla: Ed Cabezón Equipo técnico *Joe Murray: Creador, Productor Ejecutivo. *Andy Houts: Coordinador del Proyecto *Stephen Hillenburg: Productor, Director de Historia, Escritor. *Derek Drymon: Artista de Historia, Escritor. *Mr. Lawrence:Director de Historia, Escritor. *Dan Povenmire: Director de Historia, Escritor. *Jeff "Swampy" Marsh: Director de Historia, Escritor. *Timothy Berglund (Timothy Björklund): Director de Historia, Escritor. *Martin Olson: Escritor Principal *George Maestri: Escritor *Vince Calandra: Escritor *Tim Hill: Escritor Principal *Mark O'Hare: Artista de Historia *Antoine Guilbaud: Artista de Historia. *Sherm Cohen: Artista de Historia, Director de Historia. *Tom Yasumi: Director de Animación Cómic La serie tuvo además una breve aparición como parte de un cómic basado en la misma (Travis fue su nombre original). Este fue producido por Marvel Comics y tuvo siete ejemplares. Cada número contenía dos historias distintas. El cómic de la serie contiene historias que no aparecen en la serie de televisión. Además el cómic cuenta con la ausencia de algunos personajes y lugares de la serie, siendo esta falta compensada con la adición de personajes y lugares exclusivos para la tira cómica. El editor jefe del proyecto fue Tom DeFalco, y las historias del cómic fueron escritas por John Lewandowski (a excepción de la segunda historia del ejemplar #4, escrita por Joey Cavalieri). Las historias relatadas en los cómics son: #1A Dental hyjinks: Rocko tiene un terrible dolor de muelas por lo que visita a un dentista. Para su mala suerte, este resulta ser un sujeto muy loco que adora hacer sufrir a sus pacientes. En la loca sesión el dentista termina haciendo estallar un gas inflamable con lo que tanto él como Rocko terminan en el hospital. #1B This is a test!: Spunky muerde por error el cable de la televisión y sufre una descarga eléctrica. Ahora Spunky funciona como antena receptora y en la televisión aparece lo mismo que ven sus ojos. Todo el mundo va a quejarse con Rocko de esto, y un hombre dueño de una televisora le ofrece una millonaria suma por Spunky, la cual Rocko rechaza. Rocko y Heffer deciden que todos visiten a Spunky para que este los mire y así todos puedan aparecer en televisión y tener algunos minutos de fama. #2A Intestinal turmoil: Spunky no se siente bien y se comporta extraño. Rocko y Heffer deciden llevarlo al veterinario a lo que este se rehúsa y escapa. Rocko y Heffer lo buscan hasta hallarlo y llevarlo a la clínica donde descubren que está infectado por gusanos parásitos. Spunky recibe una medicina con la que excreta a los gusanos en el patio de Ed, y ahora los gusanos deciden infectarlo a él. #2B Who invited you?: Ed da una aburrida fiesta para sus compañeros de Conglom-O, en la que espera su jefe le de un ascenso. Heffer huele la comida y decide ir también a la fiesta con Rocko. Ellos terminan haciendo mucho más movida la reunión, sin embargo Ed hace todo lo posible por echarlos, y cuando al fin lo logra todos los demás deciden irse también. Así, Ed se queda sin fiesta y sin ascenso. #3A Love sick!: Rocko intenta que Melba se fije en él, mientras que Heffer intenta dar un paso más en su relación con una vaca llamada Rosie. Rosie le enseña a Heffer a comer saludable, por lo que este deja la comida chatarra y cambia totalmente su personalidad. A Rocko todo le sale mal con Melba y no logra acercársele, y cuando se come una pizza para contentarse Heffer reaparece y vuelve a su dieta de comida rápida. #3B Pass the puffy!: No es una historieta en sí, sino un laberinto para que lo resuelva el lector. La idea es guiar la basura inflada que se comió Heffer desde su garganta a través de los intestinos hasta encontrar la salida. #4A Remote controlled: Rocko y Heffer van al centro comercial a comprar un control remoto. Heffer decide calentar comida en un horno microondas de la tienda y por accidente también coloca el control. El microondas estalla, y Heffer nota que el control remoto con el accidente ganó el poder de controlar la realidad: pausar, silenciar, retroceder, etc. Rocko y Heffer usan el control para sacar ventaja en varias situaciones, y deciden ir al hipódromo para hacerse millonarios al conocer al caballo ganador y luego rebobinar la escena; sin embargo por accidente el control cae a la pista y los caballos lo destrozan. #4B Beaten by a club: Rocko y Heffer van a un exclusivo club a ver el concierto de los "Lollapaloosers". Rocko tendrá una serie de problemas para lograr ver a la banda entre la multitud y por más que trata de subirse al escenario para obtener un autógrafo termina siendo golpeado por los guardias. En una de esas, Rocko sale volando y cae en unas cajas de "Basura inflada con lava", causando una gran explosión en el lugar. Rocko y Heffer deciden que verán los conciertos sólo por TV de ahora en adelante. #5A Earl & Watsy don't mix: Es un caluroso día de verano y Rocko decide bañarse en su piscina inflable. Ed intenta deshacerse de Rocko usando a Earl. Rocko se esconde en casa, y Spunky intenta defenderlo; en la persecución por accidente unos clavos caen sobre Spunky y cuando Earl lo muerde se los entierra. En la confusión, Ed termina con una foto de Rocko pegada a su trasero, por lo que Earl termina atacándolo a él. Rocko decide darse un baño de agua con hielo en su tina para no tener más problemas. #5B Spunky's kinda funky: Spunky apesta terriblemente, así que Rocko lo saca a ventilarse un poco. El olor es tan terrible que a todos les molesta, así que Rocko va a comprar algunas cosas para darle un buen baño. La brigada N.O.S.E. aparece y toman a Spunky, Rocko teme le hagan algo malo, pero ellos sólo lo bañan y se lo devuelven limpiecito. #6A Bug out!: Hinchado y Retorcido están aburridos de su vida así que se mudan de Spunky a un French Poodle. Debido a que este fino perro es siempre cepillado, los dos son echados del perro. Luego se mudan a Earl, en donde son golpeados por parásitos muy rudos y nada amigables. Ambos huyen de Earl y se mudan a un Pastor Alemán, en donde los parásitos alemanes los reciben con una gran fiesta y comida y bebida. Todo parece bien, salvo que por tanta comida, Hinchado termina enfermándose. #6B Lice on the loose: Hinchado y Retorcido colonizan nuevas zonas de Spunky para luego venderlas. Debido a esto Spunky comienza a tener mucha comezón, así que Rocko lo lleva la tienda de mascotas a comprar un repelente. Ahí, 2 escarabajos japoneses se suben a Spunky. Luego también se sube una lagartija que trata de comerlos, los escarabajos llaman a una mariposa a que los salve y luche con la lagartija. Rocko le echa el repelente a Spunky y todo vuelve a la normalidad. Spunky extraña a los bichos en su espalda así que Rocko le compra una granja de hormigas. #7A Conned again: Una convención de historietas se lleva a cabo y Rocko es el encargado de atender a los fanáticos. Filburt está en la fila esperando cuando pierde sus lentes y su cartera. La gente lo confunde con un personaje similar a las Tortugas Ninja y logra entrar. En la convención se vende el #1 del Hombre Grande Grande, que Filburt busca obtener. El cómic es robado y Filburt por error bota un mostrador que le cae encima al ladrón. Filburt es ahora un superhéroe en la vida real. #7B Bev's beauty tips: Una historia corta en que Bev Cabezagrande da algunos consejos de belleza, que incluyen tratarse con sudor de pato, moscas muertas y salchichas de gusano. #7C I'll never go camping again: En una tormentosa noche en que Rocko y Heffer miran TV, la electricidad se va. Rocko le cuenta una historia a Heffer: en una noche de campamento Rocko fue enviado a buscar leña, pero un árbol maligno lo trató de eliminar para que no quemara más árboles. Rocko logró escapar, pero guardó una astilla que le quedó clavada. El líder del campamento fue por más leña y cortó al árbol. Cuando lo quemaron, la astilla reaccionó y el humo tomó la forma del árbol y los siguió atacando. Rocko le muestra la astilla a Heffer, pero cuando la coloca en un mueble ésta vuelve a reaccionar y ahora el mueble con el espíritu del árbol maligno los persigue para vengarse. Comparación con Bob Esponja La trama de ambas series, La vida moderna de Rocko y Bob Esponja es casi similar, ya que en ambas producciones, trabajó Stephen Hillenburg, el creador de Bob Esponja, pues antes de que creara la serie, el trabajaba como director artístico en La vida moderna de Rocko, por lo que en Bob Esponja puede haber una gran comparación con La vida moderna de Rocko, y es la siguiente: * Heffer y Patricio son los mejores amigos de los dos protagonistas de las dos series, Heffer es el mejor amigo de Rocko, y Patricio es el mejor amigo de Bob, los dos son gordos, son muy torpes y no trabajan, aparte que los dos no usan camisa. * Ed Cabezagrande y Calamardo son muy similares, ya que ambos son los vecinos de los dos protagonistas, Ed es el vecino de Rocko, y Calamardo es el vecino de Bob, ya que ellos dos, no soportan a su vecino, son muy amargados, aunque Ed tiene esposa y un hijo. * Spunky y Gary son las mascotas de los dos protagonistas, Spunky es un perro que es la mascota de Rocko, y Gary es un caracol que es la mascota de Bob. * En ambas series, la mayoría de los personajes son animales, que viven en una ciudad ficticia de Estados Unidos, la cidudad de Rocko es O-Town, y la de Bob Esponja es Fondo de Bikini. * En ambas series, también hay superhéroes, que son los favoritos de los dos protagonistas que admiran, el superhéroe de Rocko es el Hombre Grande, y el de Bob Esponja son Sireno Man y Chico Percebe, además de que ambos son los únicos humanos que viven en la ciudad perteneciente a cada serie. * Los padres de ambos personajes, viven lejos de ellos, los padres de Rocko viven en Australia, y los padres de Bob viven en otra casa en Fondo de Bikini. * Rocko y Bob Esponja tienen un trabajo al que siempre admiran, y no quieren ser despedidos, Rocko como vendedor de historietas, y Bob Esponja como cocinero en el Crustáceo Cascarudo. Enlaces externos * Sitio oficial (Nickelodeon Australia) (en inglés) * Sitio oficial (Nicktoons Reino Unido) (en inglés) * [http://tv.com/show/3361/summary.html La vida moderna de Rocko en TV.com] (en inglés) * [http://www.bcdb.com/cartoons/Other_Studios/G/Games_Animation/Rocko_s_Modern_Life/index.html La vida moderna de Rocko en The Big Cartoon Database] (en inglés) * Rocko's Modern Life FAQ (Entrevista con el equipo de producción de la serie) (en inglés) Categoría:Series de televisión animadas Categoría:Series de televisión de Estados Unidos Categoría:Series de televisión de los años 1990 Categoría:Series de televisión animadas de los años 1990 Categoría:Nicktoons Categoría:Series de Marvel Comics Categoría:Series transmitidas por Nickelodeon Categoría:Programas de televisión iniciados en 1993 Categoría:Programas de televisión finalizados en 1996 Categoría:Animales de ficción Categoría:Series dobladas al español en México